


Stereotypes

by JustFansHP



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, that's stereotype of the nerd girl crushing on the quaterback? Yeah that one! But too bad, he's gay.<br/>And the one of the lesbian in love with her straight best friend? Yeah you have that too.</p><p>HIGH SCHOOL AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stereotypes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new one shot! (Might write a sequel if I got requests)  
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

"I'm Holtzmann and you are?"  
"Erin!"

That was the beginning of the friendship between those two highschool students.  
They were also friends with Abby and Patty. All four were always talking about ghosts stories and weren't popular. But Kevin, Erin's crush, was the most popular guy at school. He was hot, he was the lead quaterback and his smile was always making Erin dream. Sadly for her, a guy like him couldn't fall for her right? That how all the teen movies start, before ending in a fluffy love story. And that was what Holtzmann thought too, especially when she saw her bestfriend running into him by accident and her books falling from her arms. She also witnessed her best friend's face becoming red and the guy apologizing to her and helping her with her books with a nice smile.  
When Erin reached her best friend, she was day dreaming about him and never stopped her rant on how nice he was until the end of the week. Because, on friday night, they all had a "ghosts stories party", as they call it, sleepover at Patty's but this time, Erin was just heartbrokenly crying and her friends were trying to cheer her up.

"I'm sorry Erin, this guy doesn't know what he's missing" Abby told her.  
"It's not his fault if he's gay!" Erin was defending him.

That was what happened to make Erin cry. She was going to ask Kevin out at the end of the day but she saw him running to a guy a bit older than him sitting on the front of a car, before kissing him deeply.

So, obviously Erin was heartbroken. But her friends ended up to cheer her up before they went to sleep around 5am.

They all woke up around noon and brunched together before leaving Patty's place. Holtzmann and Erin left together since they lived in the same area.

"Are you feeling better today?" Holtzmann asked.  
"Yes Holtz, like I was 5 minutes ago when you asked, and like the 5 minutes before that and-" Erin started to get bored by this question. Her best friend cut her sentence to explain.  
"Yeah ok I understand. Sorry I asked too much. I'm just worried about my best friend you know?"  
"Yes I know, Holtz. But sometimes, you act like you're in love with me" Erin replied, a little bit confused by Holtzmann's behavior lately.  
"What if I was uh?" The blond girl said, right before arriving at her place. "Anyway, I'm home, I have still a lot of homeworks to do. Bye"

She left her best friend without letting her reply or even explaining anything.

Erin tried to text and call her best friend all the rest of the weekend, in vain.  
Patty and Abby even tried but all they got was a text saying "I fucked up with Erin. See you on Monday"

Monday happened and Holtzmann texted Abby and Patty that she wasn't ready to confront Erin so she'd just going to avoid them a bit because she needed time for herself.  
They told Erin but she didn't agree, she wanted to talk with Holtzmann, and she will.  
After lunch, Erin told her friends she needed to go to the bathroom to leave them a bit. She actually went to Holtzmann secret's spot, hoping that her best friend was there. And obviously she was, on the roof of the school, looking at the sky.

"Holtz..." she started, not really knowing what to say suddenly.  
"Erin, I'm sorry I..." Holtzmann started.  
"No! You can't be sorry. You left me after throwing a bomb like that? Please talk to me or I'll end up crazy." Erin was upset.  
"You want me to talk. Fine, I'm gonna talk! What I said on Saturday? All true. I'm in love with you. Like the fucking stereotype lesbian, in love with her straight best friend! And I don't want our friendship to end because of my fucking feelings because I couldn't loose you, so I'm mad at myself because of this!" She stopped, looking into Erin's eyes, almost crying.  
"First, who told you I was straight uh? It's not because I had a crush on Kevin that I am. You should know that I'm bisexual. Second, maybe you wouldn't lose me with your feelings because maybe I was hidding mine because I thought a girl like you couldn't even fall for a girl like me so I projected my feeling on Kevin and I mean it was so obvious that he was gay, right.  
And last but not least, I fucking in love with you too so maybe you should kiss me" 

They stared at each other straight in the eyes before kissing passionatly.

"I'm sorry I'm stupid" Holtzmann apologized.  
"Just shut up and kiss me" Erin replied.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Hope you liked it and will tell me your thoughts. See you soon!


End file.
